The present invention relates to a memory, and more particularly to an improvement of a large scale integration semiconductor memory in which data can be written in place externally into a predetermined memory cell even when fine data lines are used.
A MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistor memory has recently been studied and developed for a great capacity and high speed memory for electric computers. Such a memory are disclosed, for example, in the literature, "Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers Journal of Solid-State Circuits", Vol. SC-8, No. 5, Oct. 1973, pp. 319 to 323 or pp. 310 to 318.
Such a conventional memory includes a flip-flop sense amplifier connected on both sides to a pair of data lines, to each of which a plurality of memory cells are connected. Such a memory has a plurality of combinations each comprising such a sense amplifier, a pair of data lines and memory cells with those data lines connected at right angles to word lines for selecting any one of the memory cells.
The writing of data into these memory cells on reading of data therefrom is carried out by writing or reading means which is connected in common to all the memory cells.
The forming of the data lines by a fine pattern in an attempt to achieve a large scale integration increases their wiring resistance. It has been found that the large wiring resistance in the conventional memory is so disadvantageous that data cannot be externally written in place.